The Race They Call Madness
by Lime Me Dots
Summary: Team 7. A famous known group. For being a hybid of a weapon, and being a meister. Madness is coming, and Noah, coming back more than ever mad, will change the world that they live in. Yet, too bad, madness has claimed one already. Who will win the race?
1. Enter Team 7

_I felt myself fall. Further than ever. Into madness._

"I wonder. Is this all just an illusion?"

"_Never darling, I will be here with you **forever.**"_

That mirror self of her just sat around. Beside that _stupid goddamned violin that she wanted (needed) to forget. _Her other self was everything she _wanted _to be. But _couldn't _be.

Her other self had short spikey hair that frayed around like a pixies. Bangs into the side, tucked into her glasses. Her favourite. With clothing that would have brought Naruto to happiness, and Sasuke in a panic attack.

That was all, till it faded into darkness.

.

.

.

.

Pink hair was pressed against a mirror. She hated life.

A palm pressed against a mirror. A moment of insanity filled the silent that lingered to long. The palm slowly retracted, excruciating slow. Before speeding forward, a sickening crunch was heard.

Shards of the mirror shattered everywhere, leaving scratches, messes, and blood everywhere.

Her blood.

Sakura's blood.

Lifting her head, _(ignore the pain, ignore it) _she saw herself. Her eyes, no, her pupils seemed endless. And empty. As empty as the universe. Her irises darkened. Emerald orbs that had once shimmered had deepened. To a intimidating forest green.

That showed horrors that most people would never believe. And hurl at. Most of them were of pain. Blood. Betrayal. Regret. Sorrow.

Sins.

Stumbling back, she felt the wall. Letting out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding as she slid down the wall. She gripped her head in her hands, shaking it as if it she were trying to get rid of something.

But what?

Her rules. Because, her rules were created because of madness. Or was it that her rules created madness? She didn't know. No one did.

.

.

.

.

Because she was insanity herself. Madness slowly creeping upwards to her.

Why her?

.

.

.

.

Hurried steps were heard. My sanity came back for a moment. It hit me. I had to clean up. What would everybody say? Sasuke would be worried, wouldn't he...

Or angry. This was his house after all. And breaking a mirror was just _u n c o o l_.

I locked the door as the sound came even closer than ever. God. Sasuke probably had his 5 senses improved if he could hear the mirror shatter_._ Or Naruto... I had an last resort if this ever had happened.

_._

_._

_._

"I'm so cool and I don't give a shit.~" This was all she had. She had practically sang it so he could leave her alone. Him and Naruto. Leaning against the marble counter, and turning on the tap, she pressed her left ear onto the door, hoping to hear anything on the other side.

Anything.

All that was heard were footsteps turning back on the dark marble wood.

Success!

Now...There was a serious mess that she needed to clean. And hurried.

Ugh.

.

.

.

.

Strolling down the spiralling staircase_ (because Sasuke was just that rich!)_ in a baggy blue sweater and black, soccer shorts. As she walked past the bright colour living room, as called _Naruto's room. _She cursed.Lucky bastard.

Her short messy pink hair was forced up into a bun, that bounced with her stroll. Cause she was _cool like that._

With a few of her bangs placed everywhere. In her face. On the side. And big thick, framed glasses were placed upon her face. That just made her look _super_ nerdy. Well, who the fuck cared at how they looked at home anyways.

Maybe Death the Kid. But he was OCD. His problem. Not hers.

Nearing the kitchen, she spotted Sasuke. On the island kitchen. Reading a newspaper. A NEWSPAPER! What a _l o s e r. _Oldie. No lifer. Whatever names for a loser like _him._

Snorting as she passed him, he peeked behind the paper, looking at her expectantly. As if he was waiting for her to say something.

His glasses slid down just a slight bit as silence were heard between them. His chicken butt hairstyle seemingly rustled in the non-existing wind.

Sakura was feeling paranoid under his watch... She exploded.

"W-WHAT DO YOU WANT SASUKE? JUST SAY IT FOR SHINIGAMI'S SAKE!" Her face turned into an tomato.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Carry on with _your _life. For a person that is to _cool_ and doesn't give a _shit." _Sasuke remarked, somehow his tone had a tone of a brat. That thought he was smart...

Just as she was about to respond, the sound of their front door slamming blocked her attempts to do so. And Naruto.

"DID SOMEONE ASK FOR ME-SAMA'S PRENSENCE? I THINK SO. HERE COMES THE GOD, NARUTO-SAMA. BITC-."

As much as Sakura loved Naruto as a brother, ho could his running rival the sound of an elephants rampage. And his _voice_. Oh god. It sounded like a zoo. But just, well, 100000000x worst.

"Don't you dare even finish that dobe. Not in my house you assho-."

"What the fuck. What is with you people! Finish _any _of those sentences in _my presence._ Just be prepared to die." Sakura's hands were placed on her hip, in a very threatening manner.

Yet, while she glared at the pair, that had somehow were about to start a fight, just was thinking... Why weren't they aloud to swear, when she just did.

One that was probably worst than Naruto's.

And in Sasuke's house.

Shit like this happens when 3 meisters/weapons lived together. Seriously.

.

.

.

.

We all had problems. Ugly pasts. Yet, we all found each other, now going to the school DWMA. Us, first being the 3 that could be a weapon _and _meister. Yes. We were unique.

Naruto being a _bit more unique._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Life was chaotic, here. But it helped bring my mind away from the insanity creeping in my head. Just for a moment.

I hope.

They were my life. My best friends. The one I could depend. They were like my brothers.

If they were ever taken away, I wonder what would happen. Would I go mad? Or become insanity itself? I wonder. Really. But, please, I do say, I'll do anything to keep them by my side.

Anything.


	2. OMG New students?

Hey. I do NOT own ether Naruto nor SE. Cause if i did, this would happen. Idiots. But anyways, Sai and Hinata will be comin' soon. And when I said they are a hybrid, this means they can be a meister, _and _a weapon. Depends on how much witch souls they get. Sasuke at 7, Naruto and Sakura at 5. So they can change into 5 forms of weapons, and Sasuke 7. This doesn't affect them being a meister.

Now, Sasuke and Sakura will have soul perception and Naruto anit-demon wavelength. Yep, for physical strength, Sakura than Naruto, and last Sasuke.

They will be wearing the _**Spartoi uniform**_ in this story. Sakura will be wearing what Maka is, except she has a different coat/jacket. Sasuke like Kid, and Naruto Black Star.

BTW. Sakura got a special thing, like Maka, but her's is healing/regeneration etc. Like in the manga Naruto of how she is. They will all show their original abilities later. And their highly trained assassins, Sasuke the best, than Sakura, as Naruto is too loud to do things like that. Just like Black Star.

* * *

"Ah, I see this is the _all so great _Shibusen? Che. Not what I expected." There stood a dark looming figure, dressed in a very interesting outfit. A school uniform, decked out in all white. That just made this figure even paler than he was. Like a ghost. Ew.

"Oh _shut up _Sasuke, it isn't all bad right Naru-" Sakura face palmed herself. She forgot of Naruto's _stupid_ habits. Of announcing who he was. Her glasses crushed to her face.

As he was standing on one of the points of the school. Fuck...

She peeked out of her palm, to look at Sasuke. He was doing the same. They seriously needed Sai or Kakashi even! Kakshi was their _fucking _trainer! That idiot! Sai should have came, he was _part _of team 7. They needed him to be like, well, complete for the Spartoi. Like seriously. And they needed Naruto, as the moment, as a big cloak figure stalked toward them.

SHIT.

Sakura did the fastest thing she could, bolt like _fucking _crazy. Because: A). She looked like an idiot. Why did she agree to their uniform? And her hair! She tried flattening it down as she sped toward the school thing. It kept on flying up like a little pixie. Just like her mirror self. And B). She was going to _pound _Naruto to the ground, then _fucking _slice him up.

Wait, she needed Hinata to watch...

OMG.

Sakura slowed down to an jogging pace, ignoring Sasuke's yelps or cries of course. Who listened to a guy that betrayed his friends? Or listened to a guy that though he _wasn't _gay? But then, that wonderful-amazing-stunningly-smart thought that she had earlier hit her!

HINATA! Her face morphed into one of anger to one of her I-have-a-genius-plan faces as she jogged up the building.

Cause she was a _ninja _like that.

Her trench coat tails whipped behind her, her tie pushed into her so flattening chest, and her skirt, slightly lifting up so that you could see the wonderful spandex she wore. Yes, even the wind couldn't make her sex-appeal look any better. But it made her look _way _more innocence. Leaping up to the point Naruto obliviously sat on, she kicked him off. Poor kid. Should have seen his face. His brilliantly shining sapphires widened to the size of dishes as he was sent down falling.

And her eyes would've matched to Naruto's as she realized, she was falling too.

Like an idiot.

OoOoO

oOoOo

Sasuke mused, as he watched his 2 idiotic friends plunge to their deaths. Nothing even _move _to help them. Not even the dark-cloaked person who was actually Shinigami-sama move to help. He was laughing at their fails.

Seriously. If it wasn't for his funny way of talking, or that silly mask, he was sure they would have been good friends. Watching his friends seemed like such a _long _time. Like it was in slow-mo. Turning his head politely, he yawned, before wiping his eyes.

His contacts were itching him quite a lot these days... Maybe because there was so much more souls that he hasn't seen before in his _lifetime. _Itachi, of course, probably seen them all. You know, being a prodigy at soul perception. Che.

Just then, amazingly, his 2 idiotic companions dropped like a boulder.

_'Hn. They deserve that. Hope they end up dying or something...' _Sasuke slightly smirked, as he followed behind the shinigami.

His violent, and cruel thoughts were rudely disturbed, as then the Shinigami decided to fill the awkward silence as they strolled towards the dying 2.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, you distantly remind me of my son, who had just came back from the book of Eibon..."

Sasuke's head veered upwards, looking at the back of the Shinigami's head. A son?

'WTF. _How to hell did t-that thing have a son? More or less, CREATED him.'_

Sasuke then shook his head surprisingly. He gripped his head. Dude. He was being influenced by Naruto's stupidity! He knew it was contagious! He just knew it! Grinding his teeth, he didn't notice Shinigami-sama was looking at him blankly.

Maybe because he was sending out so much killer intent around him. He was going to slaughter Naruto. And Sakura. Yeah. That seemed pretty nice. A blood bath for him...

Not in his house though... Too suspicious...

As they reached the scene, which was mainly covered in rocks and crap, somehow, Naruto's head popped up. Like a gophers. Before getting smashed right in the nose by Sasuke's wonderful black polished shoes.

"Oh, guess I dirtied my shoes by stepping in some ugly, _dickless_," Sasuke smiled wickedly as he smothered his shoe into Naruto's face, "shit. Better clean it off."

Taking left foot off Naruto's face, he saw the relief in the blondes face, before smashing his right foot into he face.

Ah. A wonderful day.

That was until his foot was the gripped very hard by a very menacing looking Sakura. She then gripped it harder, as her glasses were covered by the reflection of the sun. Covering that evil glint in her eyes as she smiled cruelly to what she was about to do.

_**CRACK**_

"HOLY SHIT SAKURA! FUCK. YOU DON'T NEED TO BREAK SOMEONE'S LEG WHEN YOUR ANGRY! HOLY SH-!" Sasuke's song of curses were shouted at the top of his lungs. He was sure that she broke it, no, _shattered _is a better word.

He was _super sure _that she shattered his bone to millions of pieces that were now lost in his bloodstream.

FML. What did he do to deserve this? Oh, right, go to that gay-ass paedophile that gave him some more power, for his _body_. Sasuke was sure he wasn't a virgin anymore...

OoOoO

oOoOo

Naruto laid there, clutching his face in pain, while screeching like a banshee. Sasuke was cursing like a senior sailor, and Sakura? She was cackling like a witch on the floor, crying from the pair that was painfully trying to keep their cool.

Shinigami watched happily, as he told the young pinkette to bring her 2 idiotic companions along into the school.

Dragging them up the staircase of the school, and ignoring the looks of curious students. Sakura, being the girl she was, dropped the 2 boys, faced the curious students, stuck up her middle finger, before picking them up though, she also stuck up her middle finger.

A sign that she wanted them to fuck off, and go away peacefully. Tch. Some of them lingered around in the hall, _still _looking at them. Looking at them, straight in the eye, she made hand movements, of slicing of their neck. That made them realize the consequences.

Sneaking a glance forward, she smiled to herself! Shinigami-sama was busy talking to a young boy, who looked, a bit on the _strange _side.

He seemed to be evenly symmetric, but except part of his hair had 3 white lines... She leaned over some more, keeping a comfortable distance, so that she wasn't labled a eavesdropper, but yet won't look like a stranger.

Sliding to her left some more, in the hallway, she went to far, and, well, smashed her head onto the floor somehow. She looked like a slinky.

A idiot one at that. And at that moment, Sasuke decided it was time to break her leg as well. But turning his hand into a sword, using the flat edge, and smashed it onto her chin.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she then slid down slowly from her awkward stance, to then holding her left shin close to her. Thank god for spandex, as Naruto _magically _awoke when she lifted her leg up, thinking he would get a good view. All he got was a close look of spandex and a punch to his face.

He then fell down, still, once again. A bloody nose formed on Naruto, as he was K.O-ed earlier. Actually, just 1 minute, 32 seconds, and 21 milliseconds...

But that was easily ignored, as well as Shinigami-sama and the mysterious boy, because there was a intense staring contest on the floor. A fight of Sakura and Sasuke, the 2 people that broke their leg in the 1 hour span of that they entered the property of Shibusen.

"OH MY SHINIGAM! THERE IS NO SYMMETRY ON THEM! AT ALL! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOO?" The boy, who was in front of Shinigami-sama collapsed dramatically, but before his face kinda began to internally bleed, than come out of his face openings...

Then as he fell dramatically, he was able to make himself look like he was placed into a coffin. Hands folded and all...

Silence fell upon the hallway. As the 3 consciouspeople watched the 2 fainted people with amusement.

OoOoO

oOoOo

After many excruciating minutes, they _all _finally were able to make it to the death room. As in, one zombie teacher, a crazy scientist teacher, an idiot redhead who was the _"Deathscythe" , _the mysterious boy who collapsed in the hallway, another 4 kids, and 3 more, which was us.

But seriously,2 of the other 3 kids looked very uncomfortable, maybe it was because the Deathscythe was looking at her and her partner intently.

Sakura unconsciously backed away. He did look like a creeper, but like the saying goes, "_You cannot judge a book by it's cover._" It was the same for people. Looking forward, too Naruto, who was nursing a bloody nose, looked like an idiot, but he was a prodigy at fighting with his anti-demon wavelength. Bitch.

He was unable to be affected by madness, nor insanity. Which she was currently, and sadly. Poking the bridge of her glasses back up, she looked down at her feet.

Which she healed quite nicely if she did say so herself. Ignoring what Shinigami-sama was saying, she looked at Sasuke. Her old crush. Before he became an asshole. Looking at his leg, a small curve of revenge made it's way to her lips.

His leg was crudely healed, as she put most of her hate into healing it, which, totally affects the healing process. It was badly bruised, and fractured, put into a cast, while her legs were as new and smooth like a babies.

_'Little teme. Deserves what he got. The touching from the snake creep, a beating from Naruto and me. And everyone else in Konoha!' _Sakura muffled her giggle as an cough, not interrupting anything at the slightest, _'And that very, very unattractive leg!'_

Her calculating eyes gazed over the crowd, well, not really, she was the shortest there. Well, she though, can't compare sizes by just looking at them.

Looking at a boy, that seemingly was fit, looked a lot _like _Naruto. Blue spikey hair, an outfit that was _exactly _the same. Looking at his soul, Sakura _just knew, _they would be friends in no time. Her gaze was averted to the next person because he was plain staring at her now. Not even hiding it!

Maybe it was because of the hair?

Hm. Most likely. But as her gaze landed on someone else, who was intently listening to Shinigami-sama, she was the person that made Sakura feel so self-conscious about her looks.

Which really never happened back at Konoha. No one really cared on how they looked back there. Only when they were with friends. But Sakura was so used to of Ino-pig's criticisms, and Kiba's joke, it was all gee back there.

But man! That girl had the curves, and chest that would make any guy happy anytime! She was tall. Too tall though, as Sakura lifted her head up slightly so she could look at her face more clearly. Ivory skin, with long, hair put into a high ponytail, her soul, was caring and accepted many people...

Way, _WAY _different from that boys. Whose ego's was big, and was quite self-centered... Looking at the other kids, she wondered where that Death the Kid would be. The rumoured son of Shinigami-sama's. Who had an OCD problem, which was said...

'But, _how do shinigami's have a kid? _WTF.' Her head was roaring with possible answers.

"And please, accept theses 3 new students that will be going into your classes! Now, they will introduce themselves!"

Sasuke noticed her looking far out, into la-la-land, and being a good friend, and roommate, he gently nudged her as they began to walk to the front.

Surprised, she gripped onto his hands, as he gripped back, only for a slight second. Before letting go, following the loud mouth Naruto, who had already began to introduce himself.

The plan was, not to say anything unneeded, like what they were, and their abilities, you could never trust such people. They would only say their name, school, purpose, which of course was to become a deathscythe, and kill the witches, and just add some interests. They would only say anything about their abilities if they asked or had to be said...

"NARUTO-SAMA STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU! UZAMAKI NARUTO TO BE EXACT! THE UPCOMING DEATHSCYTHE DATTOBAYO! I AM THE MOST AWESOME PERSON, WHO WILL BECOME A GOD ON-!" Narrowing his eye, at the blue haired kid, he was right now stalking upwards to Naruto's face. Before opening his mouth very wide, and taking a huge breath.

"I AM THE ONLY GOD AROUND HERE! BLACK STAR-SAMA TOO _YOU!_ I WILL BECOME GOD FIRST ! YAHOO!" Then it became a screaming match between 2 idiots, that couldn't be stopped, or that no one wanted to stop them, as whenever they would get close (attempted by the pigtails girl and Sakura herself) their eardrums would explode.

So, they decided to leave it at that...Inching away from the screaming duo, Sasuke took his stand. Looking cool, and flipping his hair, he showed his eyes off. The Sharingan, which was amazingly red! Of course, he wouldn't show his Mangekyō Sharingan , as they would know of his abilities, and how it would look, so he decided to put it under a illusion... A strong, strong one at that. Which only she could break!

Flipping his hair once more, the light illuminated his pale skin, to even a _paler_ tone. Great! Make him look like a ghost, decked out in all white, and a cast!

LOL.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. Aiming to be, or create a Deathscythe. And getting rid of those witches," he spat on the ground, "I also am one of the last of my family", he flicked his eyes toward her, as she gave him a thumbs up, rolling his eyes he began to talk again. "I'll kill any of you if you get in my, or any of my friends way."

It just got awkward after Sasuke said such a thing! And so casual too! Of course, it was a threat, one that _would _happen, if they weren't to careful. As Sasuke came strolling back, hands in his pockets, dragging his cast, she whacked him over the head.

"You idiot! Don't say such things!" Her voice, barely a whisper, Sasuke looked at her crazily, as if she was saying to commit suicide. "Tch, it was just a warning. But if they do," his eye whirled for a second, before stopping, "I'll crush them all then." He looked at her, before giving her a famous Uchiha smirk. She felt herself blush, before punching him in the arm friendly, as she ran up to the stage. Noticing pigtails, she was wearing _almost _the same. Almost was the key word. But seriously, they could be buddies! Flat-chested buddies! Fun...

Giving an cheesy grin, she began to speak. "Hey, um, my name is Haruno Sakura, I also have the same purpose as of my 2 friends," looking back at them, she sighed. Well too Naruto's direction the most. She gave up a long time ago on that kid. Whipping her head back to attention, "We come from Japan, and uh yeah! I hope we become great friends and companions!" Bowing down low, she grinned to herself, she really didn't know why she was so happy!

That was before Black Star's loud voice came booming towards her, "ARE YOU A DISTANT SISTER OF KIM? YOU BOTH HAVE PINK HAIR AND GREEN EYES! OR ARE YOU JUST A WITC-"

"STFU. I AM NO WITCH, AN NOR DO I HAVE A SISTER YOU DIPSHIT." She lost it, that kid was _just like Naruto!_ She may be strong, and everything, she just couldn't _deal _with another Naruto...is his personality spreading?

Like... a disease? OH GOD! Kneeling down, she placed her forehead on the cold hard floor. Well, not before kicking that guy in his family jewels. She could see a huge bunch of shadows clustered up, with another lone figure, kneeling down, holding his 'area'.

"Tch...were going to leave now," Sasuke's voice, cold and brisk brought Sakura back to her senses. As she wobbled a slight bit, for which she did not know why...a strong sturdy arm lifted her back to her feet.

As they walked away unnoticed, she smiled to herself. A genuine smile.

"...Thanks. Sasuke, Naruto."

OoOoO

oOoOo

OoOoO

oOoOo

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Day That Seemed Out Of WACKO

Hey, sorry guys! I haven't been able to have much inspiration for this story anymore! :( sad face, i know. I just dont know why anymore! UGH. I wish i could contiune this! I will try my best! BTW naruto isnt mine, nor sould eater.

* * *

Sakura was woken up very, _very _early. By an ignorant roommate who didn't care on _how _to wake her up. Oh, and well, dumping cold, ice water onto someone who was sleeping _very _peacefully, and had a _wonderful _dream wasn't the best way ever.

Cause seriously it was 4:30 a.m, she was grumpy. And soaked. And Naruto was singing at the top of his _FUCKING _lungs, which sounded closely to an cat dying.

Why the hell was she too wake up this _FUCKING _early too? Sakura shook her wet pink locks out of her face, reaching for her blanket to wipe her face.

Goddammit. She was soooo going to get Sasuke back, x100 000 000. Stupid bastard, he should know _never ever _to start war with Sakura . He should have known, looking at the result of his ugly, messed up leg! Like, _ew. _And that stupid kid, tried to injure her too!

What a fucking douche right?

Wiping her face red, as she reminisced of what happened yesterday. Maybe she wiped a bit _too _hard...

OH WELL.

What was done, couldn't be undone... Actually, well, it could...

Wait, wait. Did, did she just have an epiphany? OMG. Anyways...

Her face changed to one of happiness! The screeching of an cat dying had stopped! FINALLY. Sheesh, Naruto _seriously _needs vocal lessons. Surem he was deaf to non-important _and _important things, but being tone deaf? It was too much for her...

At least he stopped! It didn't matter much anymore, because Sakura, had finally just gotten OUT of bed for once! JK. She gotten out _once before _well, because of an idiot sleepwalking Naruto...and ramen...and maybe a stove.

Oh, and lets not forget a fire! Haha...

Her forehead scrunched up in annoyance as she remembered the day... The day she beat Naruto into a bleeding pulp. Her face changed into one of annoyance to pride! It looked as if she was shining as she brought her fist up into the air. YES!

Yet, that wonderful moment was painfully ruined as 2 boys stood at the doorway, enjoying the mood swings of their female roommate.

OoOoO

oOoOo

All 3 made a deal that was something that was _never _to be talked about again. EVER. If they wanted to keep their manhood that was.

They kept secrets, secrets that non other knew. If it was murder, they would keep quiet. A mass-murder? Same thing. Close knit-friends like these were treasures.

Only a few in the world could be found.

I mean, like, seriously. Once kids of freedom, ninjas of strength, and now, weapons and meisters of something good. I know, it would be like wha? Something good? What does that mean?

Well, it means that of something better than their usual. Their "before" ways. Before they killed in cold blood. Supposedly abandoning their emotions was the best for them.

One did. Sasuke did. Sakura didn't know why things like these popped up into her head.

Maybe it was madness's influence. She didn't know, and most likely wouldn't know until her death. Hah. Funny. She slowly gnawed on her toast at, oh what time was it? Cocking her head to the left, to see a random clock on the counter ahead of her blinded vision. Too bad her glasses was left somewhere in the doom of her room. Squinting her eyes, a bit more, oh, just a _teensy _bit more.

It was like 5:23. The hell? She cocked her head back in disbelief. When did that happen?

THE HELL WAS HAPPENING? Like Naruto would say...DA FUCK? HOW THE HELL DID TIME PASS SO FAST? AND WHY WAS SHE UP SO EARLY TOOO?

It looked to be a stormy day for Sakura.


End file.
